


Open Up Your Eyes

by AliceStone1



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice Angel Backstory, Alice Angel Centric, Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Flashbacks, Mentions of Blood, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceStone1/pseuds/AliceStone1
Summary: Susie Campbell didn't understand.One moment she was screaming in pain. The next, she was opening up Boris' chest.Alice knew that Susie wasn't ready for this kind of life. But she also knew that nothing else would make her feel beautiful again. They had no choice.Henry was a fool for trying to help her.And she would teach him a lesson he would never forget.





	Open Up Your Eyes

**Drip.**

 

 

 

**Drip.**

 

 

 

**Drip.**

 

 

 

The ink kept dripping down thick fingers of a once-smiling wolf.

Boris remained immobile on top of the dissection table with his eyes closed, the last glimmer of life had simply vanished.

His gooey insides were right in the open for whoever dared to take a look.

And Alice Angel was the one.

The hybrid-like maiden held a blade in her left hand, with her right one sharpening it loudly.

A soft hum came from her throat as she continued the repetitive action, as if she had done it many times before. And indeed she had.

“S-Susie?”

Alice visibly halted her actions, keeping the blade dangerously close to her face. If she were still her prior self, she might’ve felt frightened. But now, it was only as if it was a needle, a simple everyday item.

With an amused grin, the woman went back to her task, back turned from her latest victim.

“It’s been ages since I’ve heard that name. Good morning, Henry.”

Henry was tied up to an old pipe holder and was knocked out by Alice the moment the elevator had hit the floor. Boris had tried to convince her to let him leave, told her that he was the one who would set them free.

But she had given up on that tale a long time ago.

“Susie… you don’t have to do this. We can fix everything.”

Henry’s voice quivered in a way that made it clear that he was in a very uncomfortable position. His best friend being dissected in front of his eyes and a demon holding him hostage against his will in an unknown situation.

Placing her polished new knife next to Boris’ head, Alice turned her attention to the man behind her, and stared dead into his eyes, a small glim present that she had never seen before: pity? No… it was something else.

“So you do remember.”

“Only bits and pieces. I know what Joey did was wrong, but there isn’t a reason to continue what he started. If you let me go, we can fix this. We can fix YOU.”

The woman merely raised an amused eyebrow, the malicious grin returning to where it once was, but this time, slightly larger.

“I can’t believe you’d dare to say that liar’s name in my presence. Angels don’t like to get involved in men’s problems, Henry.”

Alice then took a few step towards her victim and gently pulled the man from his ropes closer to her. Now that she had him up close, she could find little details that made his face so….realistic. Wrinkles decorating underneath his brown eyes, sweat dripping down his forehead, and the beginning of gray hairs sticking out in awkward positions.

Placing her hand gently on top of his head, Alice began to pet him. As if he were a mere dog.

While doing this, she continued her previous thought:

“That traitor never deserved to walk with angels. Alice knew that from the beginning. She tried to warn me, but I guess I was blinded by his false promises. ‘Your dreams will come true, Susie!’ he’d say. Ha! Now I realize how stupid that sounds. You can’t turn back time after all.”

Susie could feel Henry’s movements from under her inky palm, as he continued to wiggle in an attempt to free himself. But also, she could see something in his eyes that prevented him from doing so.

Turning his gaze towards her once again, Henry said:

“We can. Turn back time, that is. All of this can go back to the way it was, and we can all forget it ever happened. But we need to destroy the ink machine. It’s the only way. Please Susie, help me…”

_“All this can turn back to the way it was, Susie…”_

Startled by this, Alice visibly flinched at his remark. The remark of someone she wanted to forget for such a long time.

There was NO way.

She had already tried.

There was nothing at all.

Nothing.

_“I have an opportunity for you...”_

“ENOUGH!”

With a slam against the metal wall, Henry let out a scream of pain, and blood began dripping down his nose. The man turned his gaze back towards the hybrid-like maiden in front of him, and she had a cold look in her eyes that had completely changed her demeanor.

She was no longer Susie, but Alice.

“You think you can just come crawling to my door, and steal from me without any sort of punishment? You really are a treat, Henry.”

“Susie-“

“ENOUGH WITH THAT NAME! I AM **NOT** SUSIE! SHE WAS WEAK, JUST LIKE YOU!”

Once again, Alice slammed Henry against the wall with force that made his head spin slightly. Letting go of him, the man slid to the floor in a hazy state.

With a now crooked smile, the woman spoke:

“Let me put this in a way even an idiot like you can understand.”

Walking back towards Boris’ table, Alice takes a hold of her sharpened knife and plays with it for a moment, until she turns her attention to Henry, who is staring at her in fear.

**_“It’s time you learned a lesson…”_ **

**_“It’s time that you understand…”_ **

With the soft tune leaving her lips, the angel walks towards Henry, the knife still in hand and points it at his nose with a disgusted look in her face.

**_“Don’t ever count on anybody else, in this or any other land…”_ **

She pulls back as quickly as she approached him, and starts walking back to the table.

**_“I once hoped for friendship, to find a place among my kind…”_ **

Once she reaches the table, Alice leans on it with both of her arms, facing away from Henry. The voice in her head echoes for her to stop, to try and listen to what he has to say. But she won’t listen, because it’s HER turn to be heard.

**_“But those were the childish wishes of someone who was blind…”_ **

Susie tries to stop it, but she can’t. She is no longer in control.

Alice turns towards Henry, with a crooked smile once more.

**_“Open up your eyes! See the world from where I stand!”_ **

Ignoring Henry and Susie’s pleas, Alice turns to the switch hidden under the dissecting table, and suddenly the darkness disappears, blinding everyone in the room momentarily. However, once they adjust, Alice’s attention returns to Henry, with an expression that he could only identify as pride.

Once he takes a good look at what’s behind her, he freezes.

Dozens, if not thousands of Boris clones can be seen in cages. Most of them alive, some of them, not so lucky. And the ones alive, have been turned into monsters that continue to bang on the cages, desperate to escape their inky prison.

**_“Me among the mighty, you caged at my command!”_ **

 Before he knows it, Henry is being raised from the ground and tossed into one of the cages that was, apparently, always there.

**_“Open up your eyes! Give up your sweet fantasy land!”_ **

Raising from the ground with just the help of his feet, the cartoonist tries to make a run for it, but find the cage’s door to be smashed in his face, Alice Angel’s now sadistic voice cutting to his ears.

**_“It’s time to grow up, and get wise…”_ **

Peeking her face inside the cage, Alice’s smile brought a turmoil of emotions inside of Henry, and he could only stare at the face of his old co-worker, long gone.

**_“Come now little one…”_ **

She placed a hand on his cheek and stroke it with that sadistic look in her eyes.

**_“Open up your eyes…”_ **

“Susie, please! Remember who you are!”

This was a futile attempt, Henry knew that, yet still he couldn’t just abandon her in this time of need. She was still in there. He knew it.

And indeed, Alice’s expression softened ever-so-slightly, yet she showed no sign of moving any time soon.

Or so it would seem, for she let go of his face, and simply walked away towards the table again, as if she were lost in thought.

Alice felt something odd in her chest, but she couldn’t stop.

Not now when she was so close.

**_“We all start out the same, with simple naïve trust…”_ **

As she continued her song, a memory that she thought had been long forgotten, arose from within her sub consciousness, and she was too tired to fight it.

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

 

**_“Shielded from the many ways, that life’s not fair or_ ** _**just…”**_

 

 

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

_20-year old Susie Campbell knocked on the door, and then held tightly her resume against her chest._

_The poster had given her this address, yet she wasn’t quite sure if it was the right one. After all, why would Joey Drew Studios be located on an abandoned ally?_

_Snapping her out of her thoughts, the rusty doorknob began moving and thus, caused the door to open as well. An older looking man, probably in his 30’s, greeted her in the doorway. He was holding a broom and his clothes were quite dusty, pointing towards the fact that he might be the janitor in the building._

_Realizing that she was just standing there like an idiot, Susie composed herself and straightened her back to make it seem like she was more confident._

_“Excuse me, I’m looking for Mr. Joey Drew. The sign said that I could find him here.”_

_The janitor continued to stare long and hard at Susie, making her even more nervous._

_Did she say something wrong?_

_Was this the wrong place?_

_Or… could HE be Joey Drew?_

_The thoughts kept swimming in her head until the man finally spoke, snapping his fingers as if he had just remembered something._

_“Ohhhh right! You’re Miss Campbell, right? Joey said someone would show up, but I didn’t think they would come so early! Come on in!”_

_Susie didn’t really know how to react to this man’s weird enthusiasm, so she simply nodded and entered the small building. It lead to a small living room, which consisted of a couch, the front desk, and a unisex restroom._

_Susie took a seat in the couch while the janitor closed the door._

_“May I interest you in some water, Miss?_

_Realizing he was speaking to her, she only shook her head with a polite smile._

_“No thank you. I was actually wondering….when will Mr. Drew arrive?”_

_Leaning against the door frame, the man only chuckled slightly._

_“No need to worry Miss! Joey will be here in a bit. I mean, it’s still a little early for your appointment am I right?”_

_“Yes, I suppose. I apologize…”_

_“Now now now! We have one rule in this Studio, Miss Campbell! You wanna guess what it is?”_

_Without being able to answer, the man making it clear that it was a rhetorical question, continued:_

_“We don’t DO frowns on Joey Drew Studios! Or at least we shouldn’t! It’s a company that makes cartoons, for crying out loud! So no more frowning, got it? Also, stop being all polite and stuff! Makes me feel like I’m a hooligan!”_

_At this, Susie couldn’t contain the giggle that escaped her mouth at the man’s remark. This caused his smile to widen even more, if that was possible._

_“Now that’s more like it!”_

_Smiling a bit more genuinely, Susie let out a sigh as she turned her attention to her companion._

_“I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous. I need this job. Let’s just say my family is going through some…tough times.”_

_The man’s smile changed to a more serious expression, and he then took the seat next to Susie in an attempt to make her feel comforted. It was actually really sweet, if she thought about it._

_“Don’t you worry, Miss. I believe that you have the talent to be a great voice actress! Bendy needs more workers like you to bring him to life! Trust me, Joey will make sure that you shine no matter what!”_

_Susie could only stare in disbelief. This man’s words touched her deeply, and she couldn’t help but feel like he was doing it for her. With a smile, she said:_

_“Thank you…”_

_“Wally! What are you doing here?! The bathroom in the animation department is still clogged!”_

_A new voice cut through the air, and both people on the couch turned towards it._

_There was a man who held a very unamused expression on his face, as well as what appeared to be a music sheet on his left hand._

_The janitor, now known as Wally, stood up from his seat to talk to this other figure._

_“I was busy letting Miss Campbell in, Sammy! Thought you’d be more considerate. Plus, I said I was on my break!”_

_Sammy turned his gaze to Susie and immediately widened his eyes._

_Approaching them both, Sammy shook Susie’s hand with a polite smile now on his face._

_“Susie Campbell. You arrived earlier than we expected. I beg your pardon for making you wait so long, especially in the company of someone like Mr. Franks. I hope he didn’t offend you in any way.”_

_This surprised Susie slightly, but she then composed herself and returned to the formal role she had come in with._

_“There is no problem. I actually quite enjoyed Mr. Franks’ company. He has been very supportive.”_

_Turning towards Wally, Sammy said in an annoyed tone:_

_“I believe that bathroom is calling you, Wally. Like a flower to a humming bird.”_

_With a slight scowl on his face, Wally grabbed his broom again and opened another door that Susie didn’t see before._

_“Fine, fine! I can take a hint! I’m outta here! I look forward to getting to work with you Miss Campbell!”_

_And just like that, Wally Franks left._

_Sammy then led Susie to the recording booth, all the while telling her about the character they wanted her to voice: Alice Angel._

_The picture Sammy had given her was simply delightful, and this character immediately caught her attention._

_“If this all works well, you might be as popular as Bendy someday.”_

_“You really think so?”_

_“I know so. Now, let us meet with Mr. Drew…”_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

 

**_“But then there comes a moment, a simple truth that you must face…”_ **

 

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_“How could you do this to me?!”_

_“Susie, please, let’s be reasonable-”_

_“You said that I would be Alice! You told me that my voice was perfect! Why am I being replaced?!”_

_Susie Campbell was being replaced for a new voice actress who would do the role of Alice Angel: Alisson Pendle. She saw her earlier in the waiting room talking to Wally and he was smiling at her, the same way he had done to herself 2 years ago._

_Was Susie just a pawn that could be thrown away if deemed not fitting anymore?_

_She couldn’t lose Alice._

_She was a part of her._

_Her family was so proud._

_She couldn’t go n] back to being a failure._

_“Don’t look at it as being replaced. Look at it, as a new opportunity for you!”_

_She had almost forgotten that she was in Joey’s office._

_The man she once admired smiled at her the way he always has, talking about dreams and how they could come true._

_“I have an opportunity for you, Susie… Help me bring Alice to a whole new level of reality. I believe that she is a very important, if not crucial, character to Bendy’s world, and thus OUR world! What do you say?”_

_Staring at her boss’ bright eyes, she could see some mischief in them, so she didn’t really know what to take of all this._

_Alice was her life._

_Susie and Alice were one in the same._

_Perhaps… this was a chance she wouldn’t get again._

_Once Joey had his back turned, she will make a move, and have the final laugh._

_“What did you have in mind?”_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

 

**_“If you depend on others, you’ll never find your place…”_ **

 

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_“JOEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!”_

_“Now, now Susie. Your sacrifice, will not be in vain…”_

_“NO! STOP! NO!!!”_

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

**_“And as you take that first step, upon a path that’s all your own…”_ **

The flashback has ended, and all of the misery that came along with it was not welcoming.

Henry had been able to free one of his arms, and was now trying to untie his other one.

But Alice was not paying attention.

**_“You see it all so clearly. The best way to survive is all alone…”_ **

Squeezing her Alice Angel plush doll against her chest, inky tears fell down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic.

What would become of her?

Whatever may happen, she wouldn’t let anyone mistreat her ever again.

She was an angel.

Letting the doll fall to the floor, Alice made up her mind for good.

No one would make her feel insignificant ever again.

**_“Open up your eyes! See the world from where I stand!”_ **

**_“Me among the mighty, you caged at my command!”_ **

**_“Open up your eyes! And behold the fated land!”_ **

The knife was once again in her grasp, and she now knew what to do with it.

**_“It’s time to grow up and get wise!”_ **

She walked towards Henry.

Henry began to fight against the rope.

He finally got a hold of his axe, and swung against the demon.

And she caught it swiftly with her free hand.

With a calming expression, she soothingly said:

“Come now little one, open up your eyes…”

She pulled the axe away from him.

He finally untied himself and ran towards Boris.

And she simply moved behind him to finish the job.

A warm liquid engulfed her hand and weapon, staining it with a bright red color.

The body of Henry Stein fell limp in her grasp.

Soft breaths and gasps came from his mouth.

More ink fell from her eyes.

And for him and Susie, she spoke with a calm voice, finally feeling as if she believed it.

“Goodnight, old friend…”


End file.
